<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by EleanorKate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714494">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate'>EleanorKate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Boredom, Chloe Decker is a patient woman, Chloe's Mortified, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, Lucifer Being Lucifer, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, lucifer trying not to be lucifer, stake out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lucifer, now together and happy, are on a night-time stake out.  Chloe's trying to concentrate, Lucifer's bored.  The night takes an unexpected turn.  </p>
<p>Based around the time of Season 5, part B or even into Season 6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes closed slowly, finding a few blissful moments of rest until he heard a giggle; an <em>actual giggle.  </em></p>
<p>Lucifer knew its source and he cracked open one eye at the Detective who was seated three feet away from him.  In a surveillance van at, ugh, some disgraceful hour of the night, or morning, he wasn’t quite sure but one thing he did know was that they should be in bed.  Not necessarily asleep, but definitely in bed.  Furthermore more she had the audacity to be amused at him almost dropping off slack jawed in <em>the most</em> uncomfortable chair known to man. </p>
<p>“I did say you didn’t have to come here with me you know”, Chloe replied, it all still very, very quiet in the bugged apartment, as they waited for their suspect to show up.  Dan had offered.  “It was always going to be deathly boring, Lucifer.  This is the fiancee’s place.  We are covering everywhere known to him.  They may not even come here tonight”.  </p>
<p>“It’s not boring if it’s with you Detective”, he responded, suppressing another yawn that made him a liar. “Although, I don’t see why they couldn’t have put us trailing them from the airport.  At least it would be different and we'd be <em>moving</em>”.  This van was too cramped and if he got up to stretch his legs he would crack his head on the roof.  Heck, even Chloe would crack her head on the roof.</p>
<p>“Because the fiancée knows my face and my name, that's why.  Even if it was years ago we can’t risk it” Chloe replied, squinting at the screens that showed the empty apartment.  “I told you.  It’s why we are sitting here under orders not to approach”. </p>
<p>Lucifer laughed.  “Of course”, he responded, suppressing another laugh when he saw her jaw set. She should never have filled him in on that particular scrap of information about their mark. “What, Detective? I can’t help it if your parents sent you to a school that also bred a gangster’s moll...”   He saw her eyes drop. “Chloe”, he continued, pulling his seat closer to her. “It’s only a joke”. He leant over and kissed her just briefly on the cheek; wondering if he would get away with the PDA whilst they were on the job.  Chloe said nothing.  It’s not like there was anyone else in the van and the only people being spied upon where the residents of the apartment.  Well, the residents that they hoped would be here soon.</p>
<p>There was quiet for a few moments, maybe a minute as Chloe turned her attentions back to the screens in front of her and Lucifer stretched his long legs in the confines of the van in some vain attempt at getting comfortable.  “Of course as well” he started, “she has a criminal record as long as your arm too; never mind about to marry a drug dealer connected to at least three fatal shootings that you humans can’t yet pin to him...”  Oh that smug smile...</p>
<p>Chloe shot him a dirty look and took off the headphones that were around her neck, putting them on the console in front of them.  It’s not like there was anything be attentive to for now anyway.   She was pleased he had clearly listened to the briefing about the case but Chloe wasn’t in the mood for mischief. Or so she thought.  “Lucifer Morningstar”, she started, determined not to listen to the sneaky part buried inside her that was willing her to smile back at him.  “I happened to go to a very respectable school” Chloe continued. “One bad apple doesn’t spoil the bunch...”</p>
<p>“Apples don’t come in bunches...” Lucifer offered nonchalantly as he crossed his arms behind his head, stretching out his neck this time.  He was fidgety tonight; caged and <em>bored.</em></p>
<p> He saw her eye twitch before she slumped back as the seat creaked underneath her as a message buzzed on her cell that she quickly picked up.  “You’re right, sort of though” she offered all of a sudden. “We’re going to here until dawn at this rate”.  She offered up the screen to him and he read the message.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Unit withdrawn from airport pursuit.  Cover compromised.  Await further instruction”.</em>
</p>
<p>“Bugger”, Lucifer responded, even though her face was telling him the whole story.  “So we just wait and see if they show after they’ve done a circuit of the City or just shipped out completely knowing they were being followed and are now probably half way to Vegas?” </p>
<p>She didn’t need to answer that question either.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bollocks...”</em>
</p>
<p>Some painfully long time later, at least for him, Lucifer was about to suggest maybe running to get them something to eat or at least a decent cup of coffee when he felt Chloe slap him hard on the thigh.  She had not been entirely sure if he had been asleep and so maybe the smack was harder than she intended.  Still though, it seemed something was actually happening as the lights in the apartment flickered on and it was possible he might be interested. </p>
<p>“That’s him!” Chloe exclaimed before he could make an undoubtedly BDSM related joke at her actions.</p>
<p>“What?” Lucifer replied, blinking and leaning up; looking at the surveillance for perhaps the first time in a while. </p>
<p>“That’s him” she repeated, tapping one of the screens until her face crumpled into a frown.  “That’s not her though.  That’s not the fiancée...”</p>
<p>Lucifer leaned forward as she scowled, a lascivious smile on his face as the arm of his chair bumped hers.  “So he’s snogging the face off a randomer and not his beloved? And at this fiancee’s flat?! My, my....what a naughty boy...”  He laughed in some triumphant manner and sat back in the chair; arms folded now.</p>
<p>“Seems he is” Chloe replied, wondering what this other woman had to do with it, whether she was connected to the shootings too. She looked even closer to the screen.  No, that was definitely not the fiancée that was pinned against the inside of the apartment door.  They must have snuck in from the back of the building. </p>
<p>The couple on the screen broke apart but Chloe knew full well it was too early to call in the dogs.  They both saw the woman, whoever she was, pick up a small black holdall from the floor where one of the two had clearly dumped it in a fit of passion as the suspect closed the door behind them.  She was about open it up on a small bistro table in the open plan apartment and Chloe was hoping the cameras would pick up what they thought was in here - drugs or money – and either would do.   Right now, she really didn’t mind.</p>
<p>She sighed in a most disappointed manner when the man reappeared, champagne bottle and glasses in hand before the woman could properly dig into the bag.  The cameras were too far away to work out what was in it from the open zipper and Chloe let out a huff.  She did however fire off a text to her Lieutenant that the suspect had landed at the apartment and waited for directions.</p>
<p>A second later her cell rang.  “Lieutenant”,  Chloe said firmly before she listened, Lucifer only picking up her side of the conversation. “Yes, that’s right, a few minutes ago....just in the apartment...no, no, not the fiancée, just him and some other woman with a holdall...they’ve cracked open the champagne...” He heard her laugh. “Yeah,  celebrating something...okay, no that’s fine, no problem.  Yeah, will keep in touch...”</p>
<p>“Well?” Lucifer asked. </p>
<p>“He wants us to stay in place until further notice” Chloe responded, shifting from side to side as she was now too feeling the uncomfortable seat.</p>
<p>“Joy" Lucifer replied, sarcastically, standing up at last to at least try and stretch, even though he was holding his head at almost a ninty degree angle.  "So we have sit here and watch these two drink <em>cheap</em> champagne when we could be at Lux drinking incredibly<em> expensive</em> champagne and I could be delving into...”</p>
<p>“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed but feeling him lean down towards her so he could whisper in her ear, warm breath tickling her skin.</p>
<p>“I was about to say delving into some rather delicious food but as your filthy brain has taken you there, Detective...” His voice was smooth, tempting and now knowing that his boasts of his sexual prowess were backed up with actual action, then well...</p>
<p>“Stop it” she replied half heartedly, fixing her stare back onto the screens in front of them realising it was the first time they had been on a stake-out alone together since they became a couple.  Lucifer smiled and took the handful of steps through the little door into the back of the vehicle and back out again.  It was the best he could do for exercise at that moment without breaking out of the van and speeding off down Vine Street for a run around the block.</p>
<p>This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, now that’s better” Chloe sighed, stretching her arms above her head, muscles protesting but she felt marginally better as the bones between her shoulder blades crunched loudly in the quiet van.</p><p>“Woman! Stop tempting me”, Lucifer muttered as she let out a long breath, watching her from his seat still at her side.  He was sitting sideways in some vain attempt at comfort and eating his way through the tin of mints she had thrown in her jacket pocket what seemed like a lifetime ago when they left the station.  She hadn't said a word when he extracted them from her pocket.</p><p>Chloe swung her head around, letting her arms drop before she shook them out.  “How is me<em> cracking</em> <em>my back</em> tempting?” she asked with an incredulous laugh, taking an offered mint.</p><p>“That little inch of flesh you have just flashed at me” he responded, eyes brightening. “It tempts me”. He gestured at her side.  Chloe looked down.  She had managed to pull her grey t shirt out of her jeans on her hip as she moved.   She tutted and shoved the material back in, even though it was done with a smile. </p><p>Chloe knew full well how much he desired her and never switched it off, even if he kept it quiet in company just like she had asked him to.  They did however not have any company now but still, they were meant to be concentrating on the job at hand; not messing about.  It did, however, give her a strange sense of power in herself that this ancient, handsome, enigmatic<em> angel</em>  loved her; wanted her. </p><p>Nothing much had happened on screen other than the pair was working their way through the supposedly cheap champagne, sitting on a white leather couch in front of a quiet fire.  The bugs had not picked up anything more than chit-chat and increasingly loud laughter and nothing that might incriminate anyone unfortunately.  The only thing they had achieved by way of information was the woman’s first name. <em>‘Chloe’.</em>  How ironic.</p><p>Lucifer’s boredom was starting to drift over to this Chloe now and despite herself, her mind was wandering; primarily to the weekend and her plans as she had Trix and needed to keep her offspring occupied.  Maybe they’d go to the beach or the mall or have pizza for dinner if Lucifer didn’t turn up his nose at it or even want to trail after them around the shops.  Yes, maybe not.  She lent on her elbows on the console, feeling her lower back stretch nicely too, a cold draft of air over her ankles from the van door.  “I wonder who she actually is?” she offered, trying to get herself back on track.  “I mean she looks like she’s a side piece sitting there drinking with him and the exhibition against the door, but...what are you doing?”  She had been interrupted by the feeling of her t shirt moving; in fact feeling Lucifer pull it from her waistband again. </p><p>“I hadn’t finished being tempted”, he said, arms now folded and staring at her hip.  He licked his lips.</p><p>“You’re an idiot” Chloe laughed as he continued looking.  She felt rather self conscious and went back to the screens; the two still talking, drinking and laughing about nothing of consequence.</p><p>Lucifer did not speak for maybe a minute or more.  “Okay you can put it back” he announced eventually. “I’ve finished being tempted for now”.</p><p>Chloe laughed again and took another look at the screen, tuning her ears to the conversation but now it was what take out to have.  She huffed.  She could do with some food. Maybe she should suggest he dives out.  She had seen a 24-hour burger place only a minute or two’s walk away and Lucifer could charm his way to the front of the queue if he had to.  Chloe internally kicked herself.  She used Lucifer’s mojo too much these days now it was freely at her disposal but the prospect of a burger was becoming rather tempting.  Speaking of temptation...</p><p>“I wonder if they can be tempted to open up that bag and let us see what’s inside?”  Chloe offered as she stood up, pushing her palms into her back and stretching again before she bumped the chair out of the way; the t shirt going back into her waist band too. <em>Then if they do and pull out a pile of cash, drugs, weapons...we can go home.</em></p><p>Chloe took the same journey Lucifer had not so long ago – into the back of the van and back again to stretch her legs too as Lucifer offered his first glance at the screens in a while and saw there was still nothing to amuse him.</p><p>“I could offer a back rub but I rather think you would refuse me” he offered as she came back.  He was still sitting sideways in the chair wondering if the floor would be more comfortable...</p><p>“I would” Chloe replied, crouching down to her bag that had been stuffed under the console and picking out a thermos. Maybe a hot drink would take the edge off her hunger/boredom spiral.  “Here at least,” she smiled, offering him a sliver of hope. “Coffee?”</p><p>Lucifer sighed.  He would rather drink bleach than instant but he needed to stay awake and Chloe and caffeine went hand in hand.  “Go on then”.  At least he could feel its effects round her as he watched her again as she pulled two plastic camping cups out of her bag and filled them up.  “Thank you” he replied, breathing in the aroma and ignoring the avocado colour of the vessel in his hands. </p><p>Chloe took a sip of her drink and sat back, eyes wandering over the several screens in front of her from the various bugs in the apartment and just checking they were all still recording.  Satisfied they were, she was just on the verge of suggesting a trip to the burger place when finally, finally, finally there was some movement and they saw the woman get up, taking off her heels and disappear into the bathroom.   “Come on” Chloe began, directing her comments at the man, “get up and look in the bag. You know you want to...”.</p><p>“Someone’s getting impatient,” Lucifer noted as she lifted the cup to her lips again.  “That’s my job!”</p><p>“He listened to me though”, Chloe noted with a smug smile, the pair watching the suspect get up too and indeed he was wandering over to the bistro table again, unzipping the holdall further.  Chloe put her cup down and pulled her chair closer to the screens.  It was like some tense movie moment as the man delved into the bag, possibly into an inside pocket as she awaited – prayed even – for something to happen.</p><p>Both Chloe and Lucifer’s attention was so fixed on the bag as time seemed to drag interminably slowly so much they did not notice the bathroom door open, until the suspect himself looked up too.  The woman had spoken but neither of them had heard what she said until they followed the line of the man’s gaze and saw.</p><p>“What the..?” Chloe started, springing back from the screen, arms straight. “Oh, no please don’t...”</p><p>Lucifer snorted with laughter at both her response and what was unfolding before them.  “Well, well, this is going to be interesting isn't it..?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was wearing a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Chloe, however, was mortified, embarrassed, nervous and seriously thinking of just calling the Lieutenant to pull them from van.  She was about to reach for her cell when Lucifer’s hand fell swiftly on her wrist.</p><p>“Detective”, he purred, “it’s natural you know.  We’ve done it often enough for you to know that...its very, very natural...”</p><p>She pulled away, dragging her palm across her face. She was too tired for a little voyeurism and even his deep tones were having zero effect on the sheer lack of comfort she now felt.  “I know full well its ‘natural’ Lucifer!” she exclaimed.  “But they are about to...it’s too intrusive..!”</p><p>He just smiled at her as Chloe raised her eyes to the screen again, watching Chloe – the Other-Chloe – totter across the room in her high heels, dressed in very little but a very short silk white and red rose patterned kimono, tipped off one shoulder to reveal a red bra strap.  The Other-Chloe was spritzing perfume on her neck and smiling at her boyfriend.    This-Chloe shut her eyes.  “Well I guess was can say she’s the side piece now..! “ she offered, just wanting to curl up in a tiny ball and die in a quiet corner rather than sit here and have to listen to them doing what was 'natural', as Lucifer would put it.  Even though he had reigned a lot of the innuendo in and to the ease of her heart, modified his inate flirtatiousness, Chloe knew she was in for a teasing at best at this development.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about you Detective but things are certainly looking up on the interest front” Lucifer offered, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice as otherwise he might find himself on the other end of her tongue and not in the way he had come to like.</p><p>She shot him the death stare to end all death stares.  “Not funny...”</p><p>“It was a joke” he offered seriously.</p><p>“Would you like it if someone taped us without us knowing?” Chloe asked in all seriousness as she knew that particular question would hit home. She folded her arms, fixing her gaze on him and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Lucifer swallowed and untangled her arms, pulling her hand over to his. “No and before you say it, no if that was you – this Chloe – I wouldn’t like it very much either but it’s not you...”   He had been partial in the past to the occassional cell phone video with a disposable lover - a 'memento' one chap had sometime long ago termed it - but this was <em>Chloe</em>.  This was <em>sacred.</em>  My, how he had changed.  </p><p>“Its weird, its pervy” she started, ready to go off on a rant, eyes daring to creep back to the screen. “And...oh...she’s sitting down”.  Sure enough the woman sat and took up her champagne glass again and abandoning the bag, the man slumped down on the couch next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders, twirling her hair between his fingers.  Maybe she had jumped to a conclusion.  “If they do start going at it like a pair of alley cats then we call the lieutenant and take advice but for now all she has done is change clothes.  Right?”  Chloe sounded as though she was trying to convince herself.</p><p>“Right”, Lucifer smiled, a small part of him relishing her embarrassment. He could barely contain that little bit of him even with her. "But", he continued, "I bet Rogers would rather hear they had fessed up to whatever's in that bag...before or after the main event..."  Lucifer let the statement hang in the air.  He knew how conscientious Chloe was and she had put up with a lot for this job.</p><p>Chloe, however, – This-Chloe – spent the next ten minutes chewing her lip and trying not to look at her partner.  He was looking at her though, eyes drilling into the side of her head; full of life and sparkle and that desire that bubbled just underneath the surface.  Chloe could not help that...no, no, stop  it brain...</p><p>“Lucifer?” she asked all of sudden.  It had been too quiet these last few minutes and she needed to break the cloying heaviness that had suddenly made the van a trillion times smaller. “Can you go and get us something to eat?”  She needed a distraction even though the pair on the screen had gone back to talking about nothing again. </p><p>He smiled. “About time!” he offered.  “You haven’t eaten since lunchtime and peppermints are not adequate sustenance!  Burgers one assumes?!” Chloe nodded and he stood up.  “I will be back before you can blink.”  With a kiss to the back of her hand, Lucifer slipped out of the van. </p><p>Once he was gone, Chloe sat back in her chair, still watching the pair on screen but to be frank, there was still nothing but banale conversation and laughter and that was that.  She sighed and shifted, stomach suddenly grumbling at the prospect of food before she took a mouthful of coffee to quieten her insides.</p><p>
  <em>“So are you sure he’ll be there to collect the goods?  Absolutely sure? We can’t blow this one...”</em>
</p><p>This-Chloe’s head snapped up at the question from the man on screen.   Now that was a diversion from chit-chat.  At last!</p><p>
  <em>“Frankie, he’s my brother” Other-Chloe said.  “I trust him, babe.  He’ll come through for us...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Frankie’ sighed and said ‘okay’ but by no means did he sound convinced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Other-Chloe took Frankie’s arm from her shoulder and turned to face him.  “I trust my brother with my life.  When he says he does something he does it. He’s a man of his word”.  This-Chloe saw the Other-Chloe draw her fingers down her boyfriend’s temple to reassure him; something This-Chloe had done all too often to reassure the man - Devil - who was now foraging for food.  “You know that...”</em>
</p><p>“So what’s his name?” This-Chloe whispered as she saw Frankie nod his head, clearly still not convinced and maybe nervous of what might be to come? </p><p>
  <em>Other-Chloe continued.  “He’ll meet us tomorrow like he promised.  We’ll give him the bag; the exchange is done, you can ditch that drab little fiancée of yours and we can have that new life you’ve been promising me!”</em>
</p><p>This-Chloe smiled to herself.  <em>An exchange.</em> Tomorrow and something clearly for money if they talking about new lives and a lot of it at that.  She just needed to know what was in the bag but she threw a text message off to the Lieutenant anyway to report the progress and waited for a response.</p><p>Lucifer skipped his way along the street back to the van, just seeing it not so far ahead; the warm food held in one arm.  Despite the fact that it was still an unearthly hour he had managed to charm his way up the queue and he was hastily making his way back so the food would not cold.  A few cars rumbled past but his focus was entirely on the Detective and getting back to her as soon as he could.</p><p>Carefully he tapped on the door of the van before he opened it up.  “Only me” he offered just in case she thought they’d been busted, but his heart dropped when he saw her chair lying empty.  “Detective?”  Lucifer glanced at the screen only to see the man before putting the paper bag he was carrying down.  There were no signs of a struggle, her bag was still there, her cell sitting on the console but given ten seconds Lucifer might just be ready to rip apart to the whole of Los Angeles if someone had taken her.  “Chloe?”  Something this serious required her proper name and his eyes flashed over each surface in some attempt to find her.  </p><p>To his side he heard a scratch of shoes on floor and Chloe appeared from the back of the van, scowling at him and pressing her finger and thumb into the bridge of her nose.  “What’s happened, darling?” Lucifer asked, running his palm over her bent elbow.   He was pleased, more than pleased, she was still there, but there was clearly something wrong.  She wasn't bleeding; wasn't bedraggled, not crying or upset.  So what then?</p><p>“Tell me ‘its natural’ and I will break you” Chloe offered from behind her hand, but nodding towards the screens in front of them both.</p><p>Lucifer frowned and his eyes drifted to the screen and frowned again.  All he could see was the man, arms outstretched on the back of the couch and looking rather comfortable if he was being honest.  “I don’t...” Lucifer began, entirely confused, before he saw Chloe step forward and turn up the volume on the console that a few minutes earlier she had turned down. </p><p>It wouldn’t affect the recording from the bugs and she did <em>not </em>want to hear this...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>